Les souvenirs, ça s'oublie vite, trop vite
by Floramagic
Summary: Des souvenirs...Une veste. Voilà ce qu'il reste à Annabeth de cette sombre expérience de prisonnière. Et pourtant, peut être que si elle en avait la possibilité, elle le revivrait. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle veut le revoir. Encore une fois.   One-shot.


_**One-Shot numéros 5 :  
>Les souvenirs...Ça s'oublie vite. Trop vite.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Retourner dans le passé... Qui n'y a pas pensé ? Je vous le demande... On a tous un jour ou l'autre voulu retourner dans le passé, pour arranger une faute commise, pour revoir une personne disparu, pour revivre des moment heureux... On y a tous songé un jour... N'est-ce pas ? C'est le cours des choses... Et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour d'y rêver. Ce que j'aimerais retourner dans le temps... Dans le temps où Percy, Grover et moi étions tranquillement à la colonie... Ce que j'aimerais les retrouver, là maintenant. Vouloir, pouvoir... Deux verbe ressemblant, mais très différent à la fois.<p>

Mais vouloir remonter le temps, c'est rêver. C'est ne pas pouvoir... Non, tous ce que je pouvais faire, c'est me sortir d'ici, et de les retrouver, qu'on soit de nouveaux ensemble. Comme avant. Mais je ne peux les rejoindre... Vous vous demander ce qu'il met arrivé ? Je suis sur le Princesse Andromède, captive. Oui, une mission ratée... On était venu sur l'Andromède pour délivrer des demis-dieux, une fois là-bas tous c'est bien passé, une fois le plus dure fait, il ne nous restait plus qu'a rejoindre l'avant du bateau et a sauter, Percy nous aurait aidé à nager jusqu'à la terre la plus proche. Sauf que... Sur l'avant du bateau nous attendaient des dizaines de monstres, ainsi que Luke, contrôlé par Cronos. Alors que tous avait sauté, Percy fut saisi par un des partisans de Cronos. J'ai mis ma casquette d'invisibilité et je l'ai délivré, alors qu'on allait sauter pour rejoindre les autres et être hors d'état de nuire... Luke m'a tiré en arrière. Mon sort était scellé. Percy avait déjà sauté. C'était trop tard.

J'ai eu droit à la cellule la plus humide et la plus puante de l'Andromède. Mais peu importait, ils étaient sauvés. On m'a posé plusieurs questions, on m'a torturé pour qu'ils aient leurs réponses. Je n'ai rien dis. Je ne dirai rien. Ils peuvent toujours courir. Comme tous les jours, à midi, on me laissa un morceau de pain moisi, et un verre d'eau. Dans mon coin, refermé sur moi même, j'ai soupirai et j'ai frissonné, j'avais froid, terriblement froid... Quelqu'un viendra t-il me sortir de là ? Qu'ils fassent vite... Car j'ai tenue jusqu'à maintenant, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps ainsi. Lorsque j'ai relevé les yeux vers la personne qui m'a emmené la nourriture -Si cela peut être qualifier de tel... - j'ai hoquetai de surprise. Luke. Il était lui même, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur. Il a gardé un visage sans expression. J'ai baisser les yeux et je l'ai ignoré.

_ « Mange. » _Me dit-il. Non, je n'ai pas faim. Enfin si, j'ai très faim mais je ne lui ferais pas cette satisfaction ! Je n'ai pas cillé, pas le moindre indice qui lui laisse croire que j'ai entendus ce qu'il ma dit. Il finira par partir... Voilà ce que je me suis dis pendant les 10 minutes qu'il a passé à me fixer sans un seul mot en plus, sans un mouvement. Nous voilà là, dans une cellule, tous les deux, sans parler, laissant nos pensés nous rappeler nos souvenirs heureux... J'ai encore frissonné. _« Tu as froid ? » _Dit-il en cassant le silence. Silence qui revint vite. Il soupira et ôta sa veste, il s'agenouilla face à moi et me la tendit. Aucune réaction de ma part, me contentant de fixer le sol d'un air absent. Il a alors mis sa veste sur mes épaules. J'ai fermé les yeux. L'odeur de sa veste, ça me rappelait trop de souvenir... Ça ma rappelait que trop mes sentiments envers lui. Il est resté là, face à moi, agenouillé. _« Ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas ça...Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » _Phrase de trop, une larme a coulé le long de ma joue. Oui, mais c'était arrivé. Dans un geste -Alors que je pensais qu'il allait repartir- il me pris dans ses bras et s'assit par terre à côté de moi. J'ai laissé libre court à mes larmes et j'ai calé ma tête sur son épaule. Ses bras m'encerclaient comme pour me prouver que plus rien ne m'arriverait maintenant... On est resté là des heures, l'un collé à l'autre. Une sensation de bonheur montait doucement en moi. J'étais heureuse. Pour la première fois sur ce bateau j'éprouvais ce sentiment.

Il y eut alors une violente secousse. J'ai sursauté. Luke lui est resté calme, comme s'il savait ce que c'était. Je l'ai regardé l'air interrogateur._ « Ils sont venus te chercher... » _Me répondit-il simplement. Poum, dès ces quelques mots annoncés, une question s'imposa à moi : Allait-il me laisser partir ? Et je n'avais rien à y répondre. J'étais perdu. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? J'étais tous simplement incapable d'y répondre. Il s'est levé et ma tendu une main pour faire de même. Je l'ai accepté et je me suis relevé à mon tour. Il fois debout il s'est doucement approché de moi et a stoppé son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. _« Ils vont bientôt arriver. Dès que tu seras avec eux, va à l'arrière du bateau, personne n'y sera, vous plongerez dans l'eau et vous attendrez que le navire s'éloigne avant de rejoindre la côte. » _Oui. La réponse à ma question précédente était donc oui. J'ai acquiescé. _« Je suis désolé Annabeth...Si désolé... » _Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais rien dit d'ailleurs, depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas quitter Luke... Mais je ne supporterai pas une journée de plus dans cette cellule froide. Il m'a fixé de ses yeux bleus. Il a approché doucement ses lèvres des miennes.

Et pendant ces quelques seconde, je me suis mise à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Pourquoi voulait-il m'embrasser ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des sentiments... différent de l'amitié envers moi ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ? Pourquoi faire cela comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait...?

Et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. C'était un baiser triste, désespéré, mais de bonheur, et d'amour. Emplit de tous ses sentiments à la fois. Autrement dit : Un baiser d'adieux. Non... Non ! Pas ça... Pourquoi tous est si compliqué ? Je ne voulais pas m Je voulais qu'il me suive, qu'il quitte cette vie... Et en une seconde toutes ses envies disparurent. La cause ? Percy. Et pile à se moment, on rompit le baiser.

Une autre secousse retenti, assez proche. Luke me regarda. _« Dis quelque chose... » _Mais je n'ai rien dis. Non, je suis partie sans un mot de la cellule. J'ai vu Percy et quelques autres demis-dieux, je leur ai dis comment faire pour quitter cette prison marine. On a tous sauté dans l'eau après avoir atteins l'arrière de l'Andromède. Et dans ce saut, j'ai espéré de tous cœur laisser mes sentiments pour Luke, les laisser s'envoler, disparaître... Mais non, ils étaient toujours graver en moi... Et lorsque j'ai vu le bateau s'éloigner, mon cœur a subit une torture comme jamais il n'en avait connu. Mais c'était trop tard... Et même si ce choix et dure, j'étais au moins certaine d'avoir fait le bon.

Me voilà 2 mois plus tard dans mon bungalow, la seule chose qu'il me reste de Luke est sa veste. Et mes souvenirs... Souvenirs que j'ai remué sans cesses, pour me convaincre que c'était bien réel. Que ce qu'il s'est passé...C'est vraiment passé. Et que je n'ai rien imaginé. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir imaginé. Je devais croire en moi, en mes souvenirs... Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui j'écris ces lignes, pour ne pas oublier. Ne pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

><p><em>Pouaaa, il était tant que je poste un OS ! ^^<em>  
><em>Voilà encore écrit assez vite... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture et laissez vos avis ! (:<em>

_Vous avez peut être des idées d'One-Shot sur Percy Jackson ? _  
><em>J'accepte toutes idées ! ^^<br>-J'avoue en être à cour en ce moment...-  
><em>


End file.
